Sweet Intoxication
by SmoothButNotRich1901
Summary: Seductive.Sexy. Sinful. Innocent Bella Swan plays the role of Christine Daae along side Edward the brooding, genius playing the Phantom desperately wants her to see the man behind the mask. RATED M for language and future sexy times of the citrus variety


**WHOA. IS IT POSSIBLE THAT JESSICA IS BACK? You bet your bottom dollar it is :) School is over in a week...and I have the WHOLE summer to catch up on my much neglected stories (and reviewers mind you :)) and I'm SO happy about it :) My hiatus is OFFICIALLY OVER! How awesome is that? Well, I think its awesome :D Hope you guys do too. **

**So, this here is a little idea I've had floating around in my head for a long time...and I really got down to writing it over the past week...so it's up to you guys on how you want me to proceed...I originally had this planned as a one-shot...but it was growing to Goddam long (heh. that's what she said) so I've decided to break it up...so it'll either be a three-shot (WITH A LEMON) or a full length (albeit relatively short) story...it just depends on how you guys want me to continue :D **

**So, this story is HELLA sexy..well, I think it is...and my fuck-awesome beta Paige (aka Twilightlvr94) only made it FIFTY BAGILLION times better...no lie. So, I hope you enjoy it!**

**READ ON, READERS. READ ON. :) **

* * *

**BPOV**

Pound. Pound. Pound.

God, my heart beat roared in my ears. It seemed like everyone around me was moving at the speed of light in silence, while I trudged onward, my footsteps heavier with each second; my nervousness overwhelming me.

Pound. Pound. Pound.

I walked on away from the madness of the crowds and to the end of the long hallway, my feet feeling so heavy, I could barely walk. My shaking fist reached upwards towards the intimidating wooden door.

Pound. Pound. Pound.

"Come in," A deep voice proclaimed from the other side of the door. My drenched palms slipped on the cold door knob as I pushed the door of my future wide open. Maybe it was a sign that I shouldn't be here.

_Maybe it's not too late to turn back…_ I thought to myself as I entered the room, my cheeks burning with anticipation and anxiety. My face was lowered to the floor with self-consciousness, focusing on not tripping.

"Isabella Swan?" The same deep voice questioned. I took a deep breath while lifting my gaze to the two people seated behind a long, mahogany table, a wall of glass windows behind them. The older man in the middle of the table was smiling brightly at me, his eyebrow quirked.

"Yes, sir. That's me," I forced a smile onto my face despite of the way my teeth were chattering behind my lips.

"Wonderful," He smiled. "And you're auditioning for the part of Christine Daae, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I am," I said, surprising myself with my confident tone.

He smiled warmly at me again. "Thank you so much for coming on such short notice. When Tanya, the original Christine got into a car accident, I wasn't sure what I was going to do," He shook his head then smiled. "But I did some digging, and happened upon you," He finished, as I blushed slightly with nervousness, my heart beating so loudly, I was sure everyone within a mile could hear it.

Aro took in my frazzled expression and quickly back-peddled. "Pardon my manners dear," He apologized before starting again. "Well, I am Aro, the director of the Phantom of the Opera, and this is my good friend, Jasper Hale who will play the role of Raoul," He gestured to the man sitting beside him. My eyes followed Aro's gaze to the man he was referring to. From what I could tell, Jasper was very tall and unbelievably handsome. His blonde hair had been styled to hang down straightly slightly grazing the top of his shoulders, and he was in costume, suggesting he had been pulled out of rehearsal to come to my audition. He looked like the perfect Raoul as he smiled at me warmly.

"Isabella," He nodded.

"And Edward should have been here by now," Aro murmured to himself, glancing to the door, the clock, then to his cell phone on top of the desk before smiling apologetically at me. "I'm terribly sorry, but Edward Cullen, who is portraying the Phantom seems to be running a little late," He told me, as I caught sight of Jasper rolling his eyes.

"Of course," Jasper chuckled as I furrowed my brow in confusion before Jasper clarified. "Edward is always running late. The guy's a fucking fantastic actor, and a pretty cool guy--though really broody-- but he can't seem to be on time for anything. And when he shows up, he just kind of sneaks in. It's fucking creepy actually," Jasper laughed as I chuckled along with him, more out of amusement with the paradox of his language with the way he was dressed.

After a moment, Aro looked at his watch and spoke again. "Well, I guess we can beg—"

"Christ! I'm so sorry I'm late," A velvety, British-accented voice interrupted Aro as the door swung open, I jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by the door. My eyes immediately sought out the source of the seductive voice as my head snapped towards the heavy door. When I let my eyes scan his body, I heard my sharp intake of breath, my cheeks flooding with blood in embarrassment, but I couldn't seem to look away. His body was cloaked in midnight black—from his dark, silk vest underneath what looked like to be a black tuxedo jacket with tails, to his dark black pants and shoes. And even through layers of clothes, I could tell perfectly well how muscular he was. His slim physique was mysterious and masculine—perfect for what the Phantom should be. My gaze travelled to his face and my eyes widened at the stark contrast of his white mask that shielded half of his glorious face from me. His defined jaw line, and high cheekbones were visible even with the mask and his full red lips were parted slightly, begging to be kissed. His hair was a completely unusual shade of brown, almost bronze in color, and was in a sexy disarray, which was perfect for the Phantom. When I finally reached his eyes, our gazes locked in a way that I had never felt before, his piercing emerald eyes staring straight into my soul. I was entranced.

"Ah, Edward," Aro's voice broke the spell. "Nice of you to arrive. Hope we didn't interrupt anything important," He continued sarcastically.

"Of course not, monsieur," Edward responded sexily, his gaze still locked on me, clearly in character, before he walked slowly over to desk and sat behind it next to Jasper. Smug bastard.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I suppose we could begin your audition now," He smiled and shot Edward a look, to which he simply smiled mysteriously.

"Think of me?" Aro questioned.

I nodded. "Of course,"

"Whenever you're ready,"

I took a deep breath and began. "Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said good bye. Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try," I sang through the chorus once before Aro halted me.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful! You are splendid, Ms. Swan," Aro beamed as he praised me.

"You sang like an angel, little Lottie," Jasper smiled, and I smiled in return, understanding the reference. All three of us simultaneously turned to see Edward's reaction.

"Brava, brava, bravissima," Edward half-whispered, a seductive smirk quirking on the edge of his lips.

I blushed and looked down before I got lost in his eyes again. I heard a soft, velvety chuckle, causing me to flush scarlet.

"Well, Miss Swan, I think we've made our decision, however, I am terribly curious. Edward?" He turned his head toward Edward in question.

"Monsieur?" Edward replied in a flawless French accent, never taking his eyes off me.

"I would like to see how well you and Miss Swan will work together. Music of the Night. From 'floating'" Aro said with finality as I felt my stomach flip, and my heart race.

"With pleasure," Edward said arrogantly before he stood up and smiled at me, seeming to know the effect Aro's request had on me, then bowed slightly before he walked behind me. The electricity pulsed in the air even before we were touching. I could feel him behind me—just inches between my back and his muscular chest. My heart pounded and my eyelids fluttered as his cool breath flowed over my face as he exhaled.

"Christine," He whispered, stepping to where he was pressed up against. I sighed heavily and leaned into him sub-consciously as his hand drifted around to place against my stomach, pressing me against his solid body. My eyelids fluttered closed and my lips parted as I rested my head against his shoulder. My right hand, of its own according floated up to the nape of his neck, my fingers curling through the soft baby hairs resting there. He ran his other hand up the length of my arm, brushing away my dark curls from my shoulder, before he half-whispered, half-sang his part.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication—touch me, trust me, savor each sensation." God, his velvety voice only made my panties wetter when he sang so seductively, so sexually, with such passion and love. At that moment I swear he was the Phantom. And I was doing exactly what he told me to do in the song. His hands, cloaked in black leather, ran from my waist line, across the expanse of my stomach.

"Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write—the power of the music of night," He let his voice build up before he ended in a whisper, his lips brushing my ear lobe, before he abruptly pulled away. Before my eyes had focused, he was behind the desk as if nothing had happened.

"Congratulations Miss Swan," I tried to focus on what Aro was saying, but my mind sort of hazy and my eyes kept shooting back to Edward, who had not taken his eyes off of me throughout my entire audition. His lips, oh God his lips, had been so close to me. The words that floated from his mouth were sung with such passion—they alone had turned me on more than I thought possible. But then, shit, the way his hands moved along my torso, just barely. Barely brushing against me, always staying within realms that were appropriate, but driving me absolutely insane with desire. If only I could suck his silky bottom lip into my mouth, and tangle my fingers in his bronze mane…

"Miss Swan?" Aro questioned, pulling me from my thoughts. Damn it! Edward did it to me again! Why can't I control myself around him?

"Oh, um, excuse me, Mr. Volturi, what did you say?" I flushed with embarrassment as I heard Edward chuckled softly.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine, Miss Swan," He smiled knowingly, causing me to blush further. "I was only congratulating you on getting the role,"

My heart stopped. "Y-you mean—I got the part? Really?" I stuttered in shock.

Aro laughed heartily. "Yes, really. You were splendid! Absolutely splendid! And you and Edward have a chemistry that I have never seen before. It's quite remarkable," He mused.

"Um, well, thank you, sir?" I laughed nervously, as the thought slowly sunk in, that I would be working with this Greek god for the next few months. In close proximity. To those lips. And those hands. And that voice. Great. Now I'm turning myself on, how pathetic.

Aro, Jasper and Edward all stood up and walked over to me. "Congratulations, Miss Swan," Aro smiled sincerely as he walked towards the door. "Oh," he said, turning around. "I almost forgot. Whenever you're ready, you can come and meet the rest of the cast on stage."

"Thank you, sir," I replied. He clucked his tongue in mock disappointment. "It's Aro, dear," He smiled again before walking out the door.

"Yes, congratulations, Bella. You'll love everybody on the set," Jasper winked and smiled before he, as Aro had, walked out of the door, leaving only Edward and I in the small conference room. Did someone turn up the thermostat or is that just the fire from his stare?

I turned back to look at him, his gaze melted the core of my being while at the same time, chilled me to the bone. I suppressed a shiver of desire as he stepped closer.

"I look forward to working with you, Isabella," My name rolled off his accented- tongue like a caress before he took my hand in his, the same electricity pulsating from our connected bodies as before. Never breaking eye contact, he raised my hand to his soft, kissable lips and chastely brushed them across the top of my hand, leaving a trail of fire in their wake before he seemed to vanish out of the door before I had time to process what had happened. Ugh! I was so frustrated with him. In more ways than one. Unsteadily, I released the breath I didn't know had been lodged in my throat and made my way out of the door and down the crowded hallway I had been only twenty minutes before. Those twenty minutes had changed my life forever. For the better or for the worse, I did not yet know. I made my way towards the stage in a daze, letting my legs move me of their own accord. I couldn't think of anything but Edward. It was like every thought, every feeling, every memory had been erased from my mind with one of his carnal, chilling caresses, one of his tender, tentative touches, one of his seductive, scintillating sentences. God, I had to stop thinking about these things! He was a cocky bastard. An attractive, cocky bastard. An extremely attractive, spine- tingling, toe-curling, panty-drenching cocky fucking bastard. Not a romantic interest.

_Don't flatter yourself, Bella_. I thought to myself. _It's not like he'd be interested in you anyway_.

I sighed as I entered the rehearsal stage, just escaping being trampled by what seemed to be a massively tall and built man. I squeaked in surprise.

"Oh, fuck," He cursed in a deep voice. "I'm sorry. I just didn't see you there," He stepped into the light revealing his overpowering form. He was incredibly built, one of his biceps probably as big as my thigh, and his height was intimidating. However, he had a toothy grin plastered on his face, accenting his adorable dimples, and I could tell he was nothing but a big, teddy bear on the inside.

"Hey, you're Bella Swan, right?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

I felt my eyebrows furrow. "Uh, yeah, that's me. Sorry, if I'm missing something, but how exactly do you know me?"

He guffawed loudly and smiled at me. "You're playing Christine, right?" I nodded, slowly. "Aro told us you were cast as Christine and that you were coming down to meet the cast," He explained.

I smiled. "Ah, well, yeah, here I am," I shrugged and chuckled.

He laughed again before he began. "Well, I'm the one and only, Emmett McCarty, playing Piangi. Which is the best role in the whole damn show and everyone knows it," He joked.

I laughed heartily. I liked Emmett. "But of course. Piangi's character is multi-faceted and completely complex. Only a grade-A actor, such as yourself, would be up to play the part," I teased.

He laughed. "I like you, Bella Swan," He told me before he started again. "Well, come on and meet everybody. I'll personally introduce you to everyone," He bowed low before holding out his arm to me.

"Madam," Giggling, I took his arm and let him escort me to the stage where everyone was already in costume, completely absorbed in what they were individually doing to notice we had entered the room. But as I glanced around the room, my eyes immediately locked on Edward as he stood across the stage from me. My lips parted slightly as I took in his form from where I stood. He had changed into his blood red, soldier uniform for the "Masquerade" scene we were about to rehearse as soon as I got into costume. The double breasted overcoat was embellished with golden buttons that dotted his torso down to just above his waistline, where the coat split into two tails that hung down to his knees. The same black, leather gloves sheathed his hypnotizing hands. The white mask he wore now was intentionally worn and dirtied, and covered all of his face aside from his succulently luscious lips and chin. Thank God. Black boots ran up his slender, yet muscular legs to his shins as I finished absorbing his form.

I blushed and looked down as I realized I had been blatantly checking Edward out from across the entire stage. "Yo, Bella," Emmett whispered conspiratorially.

I giggled as he broke me out of my trance. "Why is Eddie-boy staring at you like he's a man in the desert and you're the only oasis?

My eyes snapped up and followed Emmett's gaze until my eyes connected with Edward's. His smoldering jade eyes drowned me. But I didn't want to resurface. Ever. I was lost in a pool of molten emerald. His heated stare setting my body aflame. He winked seductively at me, shooting me a crooked smile which quickly turned to a grimace before he swiftly walked back stage. Leaving me hanging. Again. Who does this cocky bastard think he is, anyway?

"God, how far is that stick up his ass?" Emmett snorted. "He really needs to get some. Such a prude." Emmett shook his head in mock disappointment.

I slapped him playfully. "Hey now, be nice," I teased but honestly I wanted to defend Edward despite his bi-polar attraction to me.

_Attraction can't be bi-polar, Bella._ I thought to myself and rolled my eyes at my foolish logic.

"Whatever," Emmett shrugged. "Edward's a fucking awesome guy once you get to know him, but he can be really broody. I guess today is extra broody day. Whoopee." Emmett said monotonously before he continued. "Well I guess we better introduce you to the rest of the gang before we start up for the day,"

I simply nodded and let him lead me to the stage where everyone had been gathered to apparently meet me. I felt a wave of nervousness flood my body as i crossed to center stage with Emmett.

"Hey, everybody!" Emmett called over the inane chatter. Almost immediately, everyone had silenced and their gaze had focused on me. I held back a grimace. I hated being the center of attention. On stage, of course, it was different. I wasn't the shy, mousy, plain Bella Swan. I was the bold, fearless, beautiful Christine Daae. But right now, I was just plain Jane Bella Swan.

"Hey guys, this is Bella Swan who will be playing Christine," Emmett introduced me. I scanned the crowd for reactions. The cast seemed pleased I was there, everyone smiling happily at me.

"Okay, everyone in the named cast, stick around to meet Bella, dancers and whatever the hell you other guys do," He teased. "You can just talk with her at some point during the rehearsal."

The cast quickly dispersed and began talking again, while the main cast members came up to me. Out of no where, a black flash launched at me and enveloped me into a tight hug.

"Bella!" The creature squealed before she pulled away. "Oh my God! You're Christine! Well, you're Bella obviously, but you're playing Christine! And I'm Alice and I get to play your best friend, Meg Giry! Isn't that great?" The pixie I could now call Alice gushed. She stood back from me, so I could finally see her form. She was extremely petite for having so much energy, her lean frame obviously built as a dancer. Her short, spiky hair framed her delicate face as she beamed widely at me, her ice blue eyes glittering with excitement.

She quickly realized by my state of shock that she had overwhelmed me by her...extraverted personality, and rushed to apologize.

"Oh gosh, there I go again," She chattered. "I'm so sorry--i'll be calm." She smiled. "My name is Alice Brandon and I will be playing Meg Giry," I could tell she was restraining her energy, so I relented and enveloped her in a hug of my own.

"Hey, Alice," I said simply. She squealed. "I knew I was going to like you, Bella Swan. From the second you walked in here, I knew. I have a way of knowing these things," She tapped her forehead conspicuously, before smiling and dashing off to get into costume. "I'll be right back to help you get in costume, Bella!" She called over her shoulder. I shook my head and laughed at her retreating form, and realized that someone was chuckling along with me. I turned to find Jasper standing before me, yet watching Alice as she flitted cheerfully around the stage, a liquid smile dripping from his face. He was completely and totally in love with her. My heart both warmed and ached at the sight of Jasper. Loneliness had always been my companion, and now watching Jasper look at Alice that way, made me long for someone to look at me that way. Like you're the only person in the room. Like you're the only one that matters in the entire cosmos. Like you're loved unconditionally. I sighed before speaking.

"Yo, Raoul. Psst!" I whispered teasingly to Jasper, catching his attention. "I've already met you, so why are you here and not with Alice, mmm?" I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot in mock frustration. He smiled graciously at me and floated off on his Cloud Nine (free silver lining included with purchase) to Alice. The rest of the cast introduced themselves to me. I received particular (albeit unwanted) attention from two men, one being Tyler and the other Mike who were playing the roles of the owners of the Opera house. Tyler was a complete and utter nitwit, and Mike had the whole lost-puppy help me "come" home look that made me cringe. A beautiful woman named Esme introduced herself as Madam Giry. She had light brunette waves that flowed through her hair and a warm smile that made one feel loved and completely at home. Perfect for Madam Giry. The last person to introduce herself was Rosalie, a fantastically feisty, intimidatingly intelligent, yet beautiful, blonde, bombshell, who was to play the role of Carlotta. She was one of those women who made you feel insignificant by simply being in the same room with her, however, her kind and hospitable demeanor reminded me not to judge a book by it's stunningly gorgeous cover.

"Bye, Rosie," Emmett said cheekily, slapping her ass as she walked away. She harrumphed at first, but retreated giggling. Emmett noticed my incredulous expression. "She's my wife." He beamed, and I smiled with him.

"Ah, I see, how long have you two been married?" I asked.

Emmett grinned. "6 months."

"Wow, newlyweds working on the same production together? That's brave. You sure she won't leave you by the time the play is over?" I teased.

He laughed. "She's already threatened to leave once. And that's why I love her. She doesn't take any of my shit," he gazed lovingly at her retreating form before she was out of sight.

Emmett finished speaking just before Aro walked on stage. "Okay, everyone! I assume you have all been informed that Miss Bella Swan will be playing Christine, and if you had not, well, you have now been informed." He chuckled before talking again. "Main characters into costume if you are not already, and everyone get ready for the Masquerade. Places in ten!"

"Well, Bells, I guess we gotta go get ready," Emmett shrugged, leading me back to my dressing room. "This is your stop. I'll see you in a few," He waved at me before jogging off to his dressing room. I entered the plush room and found the baby pink dress that Christine wears in the masquerade scene. I shuddered. I hated pink. My internal musing was interrupted by three quick raps on the door followed by a hasty entrance.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed smiling, before she gracefully loped across the dressing room. "We don't have long to get you ready, but I can work some magic," She winked and smiled and began pinning back my hair in the front, yet letting my already wavy hair flow down my back, curling a few pieces that would frame my face. She lightly applied mascara, telling me I didn't need foundation or blush.

"Now, let's get you into this dress," Alice placed her hands on her hips when I didn't move. "Swan, strip. Now!" Alice demanded, scaring the hell out of me. Fiesty, little pixie, that one.

I pealed my clothes off my body, causing a few wolf whistles from Alice. I flushed head to toe, only making her giggle with delight.

"Damn, Bella. You're fucking sexy!" Alice exclaimed teasingly.

"Oh yeah," I replied sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. Alice quickly helped me into my corset, tying it tight enough to suck my already flat stomach in and elevate my breasts to where they practically spilled over the top of the corset. I self consciously tugged on the top to cover myself, afraid that if I took a breath too big, those puppies would go flying out.

I slipped on the thick pettycoat then finally, after a tough battle with the silky fabric, slid the baby pink dress over my head.

"Well?" I asked Alice.

"Just like Christine," She beamed with delight, as I blushed. "Well let's go! They're getting ready to start," Alice told me, before taking my hand and scampering out the door, my feet clumsily trying to keep up with her pace. By the time we arrived on the main stage, the set had been completely transformed—a grand staircase running up the center of the stage, leading into the wings on either side. Tall, golden candelabras were placed on either side of the stairs as hundreds of extras flittered around in their eighteenth century attire, all donning masks of various types.

Jaw agape, and eyes wide with wonder, I practically stumbled into my place in the restraining heels I donned. Adjusting my baby pink mask embellished with dainty gens, I slipped the silken ivory gloves I had found in the dressing room up my arm.

"Bella!" I heard someone call. I spun on my heel to see Jasper smiling at me, decked out in his military uniform, his long blonde hair tied back into a short pony tail in the back.

"Why, hello, Raoul," I told him, curtseying whilst I giggled slightly. "How may I help you?"

He chuckled along with me, and bowed low. "Hello, Little Lottie, I have a favor to ask of you," He said.

"Of course," I smiled encouragingly.

He came out of his bow and became suddenly sheepish, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. "I was—uh—wondering if you could not tell Alice about me—er—you know," He stuttered adorably, and I knew what he was getting at.

"Consider your mad, passionate love for Alice secret safe with me," I reassured him with a smile.

He let out a breath in relief. "Thank you, Bella." He told me sincerely before holding out the ring Christine was to wear around her neck in the Masquerade. "Listen, um I think we're getting ready to start. But, I think we're only doing the tail end of 'Masquerade' into 'Why So Silent', since we've been practicing Masquerade all morning," He rolled his eyes.

"Okay thanks, Jasper," I told him.

"My pleasure. So, should we get this show on the road?" He let out a breath, holding his arm out for me.

"We shall," I smiled and linked my arm into his, as he escorted me out to the dance floor where everyone else was already placed.

"Okay, everyone!" Aro called from a table set up right behind the pit where he could see everyone. "Start from the key change at 'burning glances, turning heads,'"

People flooded into their positions, and Jasper took both of his hands in mine. I pretended it was Edward. I pretended the warm hands that surrounded mine now where Edward's. Edward's hands were calloused, yet soft. Heated and protecting. His eyes were emerald and loving, his lips donning a crooked smile. His jaw was angular and strong, defined cheekbones protruding beneath his effervescent skin…

"Masquerade!" The entire cast sang, jolting me out of my lustful haze. "Burning glances, turning heads, masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you," My breath was taken away by the perfect harmonies of the chorus, so much so, I forgot to sing along with them. The entire cast was perfect. "Masquerade! Grinning yellows, Spinning red--masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you…" The chorus faded off as the main theme of Phantom of the Opera filled the hall, and we all looked up as directed to the top of left wing where Edward was to appear.

And so he did.

God, he did.

The main spotlight captured him. Seductive. Feline. Dangerous. Sexy. Sinful.

The drums pounded with each sexual step he took, his eyes locked on me.

_Oh, God._

"Why so silent, good monsieurs?" He sang, letting me really hear his voice for the first time. The velvety tones washed over my body, flooding my senses, caressing every groove of my body. "Did you think that I had left you for good?" He quirked his eye brow sexily, challenging Mike and Tyler's characters, as he continued his sexual march down the stairs. "Have you missed me, good monsieurs? I have written you an opera." He raised the black leather bound folder slightly in the air, a crooked smile on his face. "Here, I bring the finish score. Don Juan Triumphant!" He threw the folder on the ground and whipped his sword out of the ebony sheath around his waist. My stomach clenched in arousal as I watched him.

_Oh, fuck! Stop Bella! He's an asshole who loves playing with you! _I chastised myself. _God, who am I kidding? I want him to play with me…all night…_

"Fondest greetings to you all," He crooned, caressing the blade of his sword with his gloved hand. "A few instructions just before rehearsal starts. Carlotta must be taught to act," He pointed his sword in Rosalie's direction, an infuriated gasp escaping her lips. "Not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage." He turned to Emmett next, and I all I could do was watch, entranced by his stealthy movements. "Our Don Juan must loose some weight. It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age." He lightly touched Emmett's stomach with the tip of the foil. "And my managers must learn that their place is in an office," He sang, suddenly whipping around to face Mike and Tyler, catching everyone by surprise. "Not the arts,"

Finally, he turned to me, locking his gaze with mine again as he paced along the bottom stair in front of me. I watched, lips parted, my core throbbing. "As for our star, Miss Christine Daae..." He paused for a moment. "No doubt she'll do her best. It's true, her voice is good. She knows, though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher..." He trailed off, pointing to himself and scanning the crowd as he sang the last lines before turning back to me again. He silently stalked toward me, and I to him. A magnetic pull threaded between his body and mine…

His long, skilled fingers reached forward and grabbed the ring that was nestled between my cleavage, and it took every ounce of control in my body to not moan and let my eyes roll back into my head at the sensation. His sweet, hot breath fanned over my face as he leaned in closer to me, his face only inches from mine.

"Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!" He whisper-yelled, yanking the chain from around my neck.

"And, CUT!" We heard Aro shout from the auditorium. "Fantastic everyone! You are released early today! See you all tomorrow, nine A.M. and no later!"

And just like that. The moment was gone. And so was Edward.

Again. Always bringing me so close…then pulling away. Hesitant. Mysterious. Carnal.

In a daze, I made my way back to my dressing room, my eyes darting in every direction, unconsciously looking for…_him._ "Bella!" I heard Alice call, coming the other direction into my dressing room.

"Hey, Alice," I said, snapping out of my trance…again. "What's up?"

She smiled and followed me into my dressing room. "Well, me and a couple of the cast members are going out to a really fun club, and I was asking if you wanted to come with us! It'll be so fun!" Alice squealed.

"Sounds fun," I said, smiling, before my smile quickly faded in realization. "Wait, Alice. Who exactly is coming?" I asked her carefully, slipping the dress off, leaving me in the corset and my panties.

"Oh just, you know, me and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett, and you…and Edward…" She said finally.

"Oh hell no, Alice," I told her pointedly, frustratedly trying to untie the corset of my dress. Alice quickly assisted me in unlacing the ties of the corset. "He's been nothing but a total asshole to me since I got here! I mean, he gets me all worked up and just…leaves me hanging…" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Alice said suddenly, stopping her movements, and spun me around, her eyebrows arched high. "Let me get this straight," She said. "You think he's an asshole…because he's turning you on…and then just doesn't throw you over his shoulder and has his way with you?"

I blushed scarlet and looked down, suddenly realizing how bad what she said sounded. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Well then," Alice exclaimed. "You gotta work him up too, and I'll help you." She grinned wickedly, and I could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"Alice…" I trailed off, skeptic.

"Bella, c'mon. Don't be such a wimp." She rolled her eyes at me.

"You're leaving the corset on. It'll be your top," She said, absentmindedly re-lacing the corset, though not nearly as tight.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Alice?" I yelped. "You can see, like, all of my boobs in this thing!"

She rolled her eyes at me again. "Duh, Bella. That's the point," She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now let's see what I have for jeans that you can wear…" She darted out of the room. She was gone only for a minute before she threw a pair of jeans at me. "Those should fit. Size four, right?"

"Um, yeah. How did you…" I trailed off.

"I just know, remember?" She tapped her forehead and giggled. "Oh yeah. Put these on too." She tossed a white, lacy thong in my direction. "I just bought it today, but I think you'll have more use out of it than me," She winked, and I blushed furiously.

I slipped on the thong inconspicuously, much to Alice's amusement, then pulled the tight, dark skinny jeans on. "Alice, these are way too tight," I complained. "It's like I'm wearing a second skin! I look like an idiot," I huffed and got ready to unbutton the jeans before she halted me.

"Cut the shit, Swan," She said forcefully. "You look fuck-hot, and don't even deny it. All I need to do is apply some darker eye shadow and tousle your hair a bit," She murmured before attacking my eyes with make-up brushes, giving me a smoky eye look. She teased my hair a bit and sprayed it with a little hair spray, before standing back to look at me. "Damn, I'm good," She let out a low whistle.

I stood up hesitantly and peered in the full length mirror, gasping at what I saw. The woman in the mirror couldn't be me. Her waist was tiny. Her bust practically spilled over the top of the silken, white corset. Her legs went on for miles in the five inch heels she was wearing. Her hair look liked she had just had mad, passionate sex with…well, a certain someone whose own hair looked the same way. Her wide, doe-like eyes gave an air of sexiness beneath the heavy, dark eye make-up. She would get him. I would get him oh so good.

I grinned wickedly. "Let's go," I told Alice, turning to see her already dressed and ready to go.

She squealed. "Yes! Oh, Bella! It's gonna be so much fun!"

_Indeed it will be._

_

* * *

_

**Links to Bella's outfit are in my profile! READ AND REVIEW! THANKS A TON FOR STICKIN WITH ME GUYS! **

**Sexy Edward teasers (wink wink nudge nudge) for those who review! :D**

**Love and all that Jazz,**

**Jessica :)**


End file.
